


Love and War

by Captainsheart_02



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsheart_02/pseuds/Captainsheart_02
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first work on this website, so I'm ready to see what you, the readers, have to say about this! Please don't hesitate to leave comments and suggestions about my story! By the way, this is an original work, not based on any fan fiction! Enjoy!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I was just a normal girl. Well, as normal as I could get. I mean, I was leading a good, calm life... in the midst of a war. But that all changed drastically. I was pushed to fight a war that I did not want to fight. I was pushed to find my way when all I had were enemies. But this changed me. I don't know yet if it's for the better or the worse, but who am I to say?





	Love and War

My story begins in the classroom. Astoria Royal Academy. The school for the descendants of Astoria’s royalty, or the actual royalty. That was me, Princess Ziana, the heir to all of Astoria's wealth. And problems, of course. This kingdom wasn't without its problems. But let's forget all of that for a minute, and start at the beginning.

* * *

 

"Who can tell me about the Three Kingdoms War? Anyone?  _Anyone at all?_ "

I looked up from the little sketch in my notebook to glance at my teacher, Miss Kriya. I knew that she was waiting for me to raise my hand and answer. Being Astoria's princess and all, I was supposed to know all of this. I sighed, deciding not to answer, and went back to my sketch.

Miss Kriya walked around, her heels clacking against the marble floor, midnight blue eyes searching the room, hoping to find a victor. Her eyes landed on me. 

"Ziana!"

I looked up. I knew this was going to boil down to me."Yes Miss Kriya?" I asked sweetly, not letting my dismay leak into my voice.

"Why don't you explain the Three Kingdoms War? I am sure you know what the war was-sorry, is- about?"

"Of course, Miss Kriya. Well, as we all know, there are three kingdoms; Astoria, Sabeth and Lillian. For centuries, there was peace and tranquility between the three kingdoms; each one went about minding their own business, careful not to anger the others. Everything was calm, until one awful event."

I paused, thinking what to say next, then began once more.

"As is well known, each kingdom had a magical object that granted them power, protection and prosperity. These objects were protected with extreme care; without them, the respective kingdom would lose everything and plunge into a darkness that would be impossible to escape. There would no longer be an abundance of food, or protection from pestilence, consequences of that sort. Well, as you can probably infer, this is exactly what happened. One night, the Kingdom of Sabeth's object was stolen. No one knows by whom or when, but in the end, that made no difference. Sabeth plunged into the darkness that was bound to happen, and suffered the Great Famine. During this dark age, Sabeth bitterly pointed fingers at the other kingdoms. Astoria and Lillian. Offended, the Kingdom of Lillian pointed fingers at Astoria, and vice versa. And then? Well," I sighed. "Our kingdom's object as well as Lillian's were stolen. Both kingdoms followed the same fate as Sabeth and that was when the quarreling escalated to war."

I sat down. I didn't even realize I had gotten up. 

" So, as a result the Three Kingdoms War began. For decades now, we have been battling the other two kingdoms to no avail. Pointlessly attacking, slaughtering, _murdering each other._ " 

I smirked. Bitterness crept up my throat. " It's funny really. Instead of helping each other, we fight. Instead trying to find our magical objects, we point finger and blame each other. And because of...of our feud, countless men and women die. And for what? Nothing. But there you have it everyone. The Three Kingdoms War."

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me; some sympathetically, some shocked. Miss Kriya eyes were wet.

There was a look in her eyes, that I couldn't quite pin. I didn't get much time to think anyways because Miss Kriya began to speak.

"Thank you Ziana. I'm sorry for your loss."

I didn't say anything. My eyes stung with tears, and the room and people around me blurred together as one. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting a few tears fall before looking up and listening to what Miss Kriya was saying. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the bell tolled, and we were dismissed for the summer.

I packed my things slowly, and by the time I was done, I was the only person in the room.

"I'm so sorry that I made you speak of the war Ziana. It slipped my mind that you recently lost your brother to the war."

There it was again. The tears. The whole in my heart,

"Miss Kriya... it's...it's fine. I would really appreciate it if you could...not bring it up. It makes it harder when everyone keeps bringing it up."

Miss Kriya looked shocked for a second, before recovering and nodding, solemnly.

As I reached the doorway, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and saw it was Miss Kriya... with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Kriya?" 

She looked at me, and smiled sadly. "I know what losing someone to the war feels like, Ziana. I want to tell you that it gets better... I really do. But I can't. But you can always use the sorrow and pain in you to help others."

"Help others...Miss Kriya, I don't understand what you mean."

"I can't explain too much right now Ziana...I'm," she sighed. "I'm sorry. But I just want you to promise me something."

I looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Promise me that whatever comes your way, you must trust your gut and move forward. Trust no one. And believe that what you chose is right, alright? You're a smart girl and you will go far. Now go..."

I stared at Miss Kriya. Where was this coming from... and why?

"Miss Kriya..." I started. But she shook her head, not wanting to wait for my answer. She gave me one last look, and pushed me through the door.

"Go Ziana. Go."


End file.
